


A Father's Mistake

by fanfictionwriter1315



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriter1315/pseuds/fanfictionwriter1315
Summary: What if Lotor was saved early on in Season 8 and ventured into Honerva’s mind with team Voltron and came face-to-face with the real unaffected by quintessence Zarkon in the episode  “Knights of Light, Part 2.”  I used some of the dialogue, but not all. This is my take on it.





	A Father's Mistake

All the palidans old and new ventured out of their lions along with Lotor and his Sincline mech to see Zarkon standing there. He wasn’t the Zarkon of the past, but Zarkon who Alfor made as the leader of the original team Voltron. All the palidans were shocked and upset to said the least. Here was the man who had destroyed countless worlds and lives due to his need for quintessence. Lotor, on the other hand, was confused. At first, he was angry but then remorseful. Here was the father he was meant to have. The one who would have taught him how to fight valiantly, who would have encouraged him with his studies, and would have loved him for him, but before he could go to him, Allura got to him first.

“Alfor, Blatz, Gyrgan, Trigel, Melenor, what are you doing here?” said Zarkon. Allura replied angrily “Melenor was my mother, and you killed her and millions!” She ran to Zarkon and placed her hands on his head as she gave him back all the horrible memories of the past, of all his misdeeds. Lotor ran out to Allura to pull her off his father “What have you done, don’t you think he suffered enough?” Allura turned to look at Lotor, “You, who wanted his father dead so badly to bring peace to the universe is showing mercy to him.”  Lotor responded back, “This isn’t the man I grew up hating, despising, who thought I was a mistake, a stain on the Galra Empire, this is the man who was meant to be my father, I don’t want you to hurt him, please my beloved I beg of you,” as he got on his knees to plead.

Allura looked at Lotor and then at his father and realized that the entity which was controlling her was getting the best of her. She couldn’t help but recognize that Lotor so desperately wanted to know his father. She could have sworn she saw tears coming from Lotor’s eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

All the palidans were silent as Lotor approached his father and lifted him from the ground. Zarkon looked at Lotor, “I never deserved you, I never deserved to be a father after the pain I have caused you all these years. I should have been good to you,” as tears continued to fall. Lotor looked at his father with concern, “Then why did you enter the Rift all those deca-phoebs ago. Was I not worth it to you?”

Zarkon wiped his tears and put his hand on Lotor’s shoulder, “No Lotor you were all I ever wanted. When Honerva told me she was pregnant, I couldn’t have been happier in all my life. We even came up with your name by combining  Altean and Galran heritage. Your mother wanted to name you Lotarius, after an Altean explorer, and I wanted to name you after Koltor, a Galra conquer, hence we got Lotor. Yes, my need for quintessence was clouding my judgement. However, the quintessence was affecting your mother most horribly. She kept telling me quintessence was life, and I figured if Kova’s life could extend, that I could save the two of you if we entered in the Rift together, but of course, I didn’t think of the repercussions of what would happen next.  Lotor I was so desperate to save the lives of beloved and my unborn son. You have to believe me.”

Alfor, slowly walked up to Zarkon, “So it wasn’t for your need for quintessence, but to save Honerva and Lotor. My dear friend why couldn’t you be honest with me, your closet friend. I would have found a way to heal them both.” Zarkon replied, “If I told you the truth, you have talked me out of it, but like I said I was desperate for my wife and unborn son.”  Lotor spoke up, “But instead you went in and changed the universe in the worst way, and just now we are just picking up the pieces of your mess, and now my mother is trying to destroy it .”

Just then a moon rose from the landscape, Alfor and Allura knew it wasn’t from Altea, but Zarkon knew it was from Diabazzal. At that moment the Black Lion shot at it and exploded it, and images of a life that could have been for all three of them flooded the landscape. Lotor grabbed Allura’s hand as the images brought Lotor to tears. 

“I am so sorry my son.  I wish I could take all your pain away, but I can’t. I do however see you have found a good woman in the Princess as I did with Honerva. Please don’t make the same mistakes I did. Be a better husband and father, something  I couldn’t be," as Zarkon as he rested his hand on Lotor's shoulder. At that moment Lotor turned around to give his father the biggest hug, “Father, I know we didn’t have the best relationship, but knowing the truth about everything, I understand where you were coming from. If that happened to Allura, I would have done everything in my power to save her, but in this case, she is the one who never gave up on me, even when things looked bleak. So in a way, I am grateful that you did bring the two of us together, even if it was in a dire situation.” Zarkon nodded and looked at Alfor, “Who would have thought our children would end up together,” he laughed, but just then landscape turned violent.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending to continue the episode from my POV. I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
